dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Feastday Gifts and Pranks
Feastday Gifts and Feastday Pranks are downloadable content packs for Dragon Age: Origins. The gifts and pranks are fun items which allow the player to "mess around" with the party approval system. The items can be purchased from Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp. Each companion has a unique gift and prank. Many of the items are either usable or can be equipped and possess amusing effects. Most items are restricted to a specific companion. The gifts give , while the pranks give . The DLC packs were fittingly released on April 1, 2010—in other words, on April Fools' Day. The free UK PS3 version was released in early March on the UK PlayStation Network along with the 1.03 patch. Each pack is currently available for US$2 (160 Bioware points for PC, 160 Microsoft Points for X360, and $1.99 PSN for PS3). The combo pack is priced at US$3 (240 Bioware points, 240 Microsoft Points, $2.99 PSN). Feastday Gifts pack } |name = Feastday Gifts |image = Feastday_Gifts_module.png |caption = Feastday Gifts |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Party Camp |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} All companion specific gifts give . for Dog. Anyone (except Shale) can throw the stick for Dog to fetch it. for Alistair. It becomes a toy he can play with. for Morrigan. It becomes a doll she can play with to inflict injuries to Alistair if present. for Sten. He will read it and revive any fallen party members. for Shale. It becomes a pet Shale can play with. for Leliana. It becomes an instrument she can play with. for Zevran. It gives him a small buff to dexterity ( ). for Wynne. It summons characters known to her. for Oghren. It gives him a small buff to strength ( ). for Secret Companion. It becomes a heavy shield, King Maric's Shield. The following gifts are not specific to anyone. Feastday Pranks pack } |name = Feastday Pranks |image = Feastday_Pranks_module.png |caption = Feastday Pranks |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Party Camp |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} All companion specific pranks give . for Dog. It replaces any equipped mabari collar with Protective Cone. for Alistair. for Morrigan. for Sten. It becomes a greatsword, Butterfly Sword. for Shale. It becomes a Large Crystal, Uncrushable Pigeon. for Leliana. It becomes a pair of light boots, Ugly Boots. for Zevran. It replaces any equipped belt with Chastity Belt. for Wynne. The cat Fluffykins can distract enemies during combat. for Oghren. It can be used by anyone to remove blood spatter. for Secret Companion. The following pranks are not specific to anyone. Importing to Awakening *Sten's Butterfly Sword is the only gift that (without mods) imports into Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Bugs * Bodahn doesn't have any items to sell but the gifts. * Bodahn's store resets losing any items you have sold to him previously. * Upon storing the items within the party storage chest (Warden's Keep downloadable content) the gifts will reappear within Bodahn's store, and may be purchased and given to your companions again, for additional approval changes. * Giving a Feastday gift to a companion when they are already at Friendly or Adore (and possibly Love) can lower that rating back to Warm. The rating does not lower numerically. Gallery butterflysword.png|The Butterfly Sword Dog_pranks.png|Protective UglyBoots.png|Ugly Boots See also * Codex Entry: Feast Day Fish Category:Downloadable content Category:Feastday Gifts and Pranks